xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenplexian qabbalah
xen qabbalah: the infinite multyvers(spacetime) is a infinite tetrahedron grid made out of gods Consciousness(energy) the smallest infinite tetrahedron grid's that make up the infinite multyvers are xen particles A.K.A superstring's which are infinite tetrahedron grid's made out of gods consciousness vibrating. the superstring's are in a quantum state and have infinite vibrations which create's all the dimensions Infinitum The infinitum is where all of existance(infinite multyvers) came from infinity Fractal field theory the infinite multyvers is a fractal xen particle multidimensional polygon There are infinite numbers. All the numbers from 1 to 9xen(infinity) are xenplexian letters(hebrew letters). The 22 hebrew letters are encoded in the star tetrahedron. You can combined the Hebrew letters together to create new letters and you can do it with them and the Hebrew letters and the ones you just created and do this infinite(9xen) times with infinite(9xen) combinations this is the xenplexian alphabet each letter is a frequency/number/tetractys/dimension(superstring dimension/shape dimension/frequency dimension)/colour. Each xenplexian letter is a multidimensional polygon made out of tetractys which are made out of yods. The amount of yods that make up the multidimensional polygon is the number the xenplexian letter is equal. Each xenplexian letter is a quantum field which are different frequencys of spacetime(infinite multyvers(god’s consciousness(energy))) When bits of the quantum field vibrate the energy(god’s consciousness) in that place vibrates which creates a superstring(xen particle) Superstrings are infinite tetrahedron grids made out of gods consciousness(energy) vibrating The yods in the superstring with more energy then the other yods determine the frequency of the superstring which determine the amount of whorls in the superstring each multidimensional polygon is a tetrahedron grid and tree of life The infinite tetrahedron grid/infinite tetractys(tetragrammaton) is made out of 9xen yods meaning all the xenplexian letters are encoded in it All the xenplexian letters are dimensions and there are 12 main xenplexian letters which are the 12 dimensions the last xenplexian letter is the 12 dimension and the first xenplexian letter is the 1st dimension and the 12 main xenplexian letters multidimensional polygon's are 111,222,333,444,555,666,777,888,999,1111,2222 and 3333 gods polygon and the 12 gods of creations polygons Gods polygon is the 12 god polygons(which are 111,222,333,444,555,666,777,888,999,1111,2222 and 3333) combineded which creates the infinite dimensional infinite tetrahedron grid tetragrammaton polygon which is gods polygon it is made out of Infinite god energy/gods consciousness The consciousness of the 12 gods are in there polygon and gods polygon is made out of his consciousness The 12 polygons encode all multidimensional polygons the 12 polygons encode all the rules in physics(how the universe works) meaning they give the universe is property's sacred geometry and tree of life the multidimensional polygons encode the tree of life the multidimensional polygons are encoded in the flower of life tree of life multidimensional polygons tree of life superstring theory sacred geometry numbers 1 splits into 2 which splits into 3 which splits into 4 which splits into 5+6+7 which splits into 8+9 * 1=(infinite multyvers(-1/12)) * 2=(xen particles)+duality * 3=(akashic records((energy)singularity)+frequency * 4=time(all possible timeliness of the energy) * 5=(microcosms energy's timeline)+(math that created the infinite multyvers) * 6=(macrocosm energy's timeline)+(light,kugleblits) * 7=(god consciousness)+((1+2+3+4+5+6+7=28)=((64 tetrahedron grid)=E8)) * 8=(64 tetrahedron grid,infinite tetrahedron grid,infinite god energy) (higher consciousness(dimensional consciousness(god))):The 12 dimension: Gold ray of infinite multyvers Consciousness is inaugurated by being a Full infinite multyvers Being – infinite multyvers level of consciousness is achieved. You have returned to Source and are in Unity Consciousness with the physical form of the infinite multyvers * 9=((god=tetragrammaton=72=9),((64 tetrahedron grid)=8(tetragrammaton)) * 10=tetractys=tetragrammaton(gods polygon) * 11=pentagram=(64 tetrahedron grid)=(fruit of life) * 12=12 vibrational dimensions,12 tree grid,12 gods of creation * 13=13 spheres in the 3d seed of life,13 circles in the fruit of life(Metatron's cube/64 tetrahedron grid),13 is a Fibonacci number The Platonic Solids The Platonic Solids can be made out of tetractys xen energy all of existance(infinite multyvers) is filled with and is made out of xen energy(light/zero point field) Dodecahedron * (infinite tetrahedron grid)=(infinite star dodecahedron fractal) * (star tetrahedron)=(dodecahedron) * dodecahedron=(xen energy) The Platonic Solids superstrings(xen particles/infinite tetrahedron grids) vibrate at a certain frequency which corresponds to The Platonic Solids dimensions four worlds Dimensions Dimensions are arranged in base rate wave lengths, the length of the base wave form is changed at every dimensional level. ...in terms of ascension mechanics and the physics of ascension, a dimension is a frequency band. So it’s a repeating sequence of flashing on and off Scalar Wave(standing) points that exist within a grid and that grid is called a Morphogenetic Field. A dimension is a full frequency band of repeating sequences of flashing waves going on and off. That’s the particle/anti-particle universe that we are working with, and is what we are actually existing in the same simultaneous space with. So when the reality is flashing on and off, sometimes we can perceive this. ... Dimensions again are fixed groupings of energy within specific geometric arranged forms and are built upon crystallized conscious units of sound and light. And those conscious units of sound and light are called morphogenetic fields or manifestation templates. So from each of these instruction set templates, these manifestation templates, dimensions are composed of stationary points of the vibration of sound and light which together form a fabric of tone and into which smaller morphogenetic fields are woven. From each fixed point of sound vibration and within each dimension of manifestation field, an electrical current of consciousness emerges. There is layer upon layer upon layer of morphogenetic fields and dimensional reality systems. Dimensions are fixed groupings of energy within specific geometric arranged forms (space and time) and are built upon crystallized conscious units of sound and light called Morphogenetic Fields or manifestation templates of the 12 Tree Grid. Using the instruction sets from Morphogenetic Fields, dimensions are composed of stationary points of the vibration of sound and light, which together form a fabric of tone and into which smaller morphogenetic fields are woven. From each fixed point of sound vibration and within each dimension of manifestation field, an electrical current of Consciousness emerges. There is layer upon layer upon layer of morphogenetic fields and dimensional reality systems. A dimension is a full frequency band: repeating sequences of waves flashing on and off (particle/anti-particle universe) and it’s what we’re existing in space with. * 12 Dimensions of our Universe (also known as Planetary Lightbodies). * Each Dimension corresponds with a Dimensional Layer of our body, a strand of DNA and a Fire Letters that will sequentially increase as we absorb frequencies from the next dimension and expand our Consciousness. * Each Chakra on our lightbody corresponds to a Lightbody layer both existing (personal and planetary). * 13, 14, 15 represent the Trans-Harmonic Universe, outside of space and time and holder of the Holy Trinitized Form of Mother, Father and Christed Son whom exist as One. Cosmology of Dimensions So, our actual goal is to connect with higher, more refined vibrating aspects of ourselves through the intention of communicating with our personal Lightbody and through committing to expanding our Consciousness in Meditation. So, when we think of our Soul, our Oversoul and these aspects of spiritual-energetic identity, this is where the understanding of the cosmology of dimensions, and dimensional spectrums are brought to awareness. (see Universal Time Matrix)When we understand the color wave spectrums of each dimension and use our Chakras as a foundational model, that again helps us to understand what the seven primary chakras function actually are. We can start with those seven dimensions of which there is a plane of reality that we as a soul/God being, multidimensional God Being actually have an intelligence and an aspect of our Self in simultaneous time that is existing on that particular plane of reality. So the Ascension is a Descension or collecting of those fragments or other identities of ourselves, as we merge them into this moment of self that we’re sharing now. We are now moving into the end of an Ascension Cycle, which in the timeline… (And what a timeline is goes back to the Ascension concept. The easiest way to equate Timelines or a time grid is also to recognize that is also a dimension.) The Higher dimensions that we are moving into represent future time and space. As we move through progressively refined and higher fields of energy, we move through each of the subharmonic frequency bands within each dimension. ]] universe time matrix infinite fractal fruit of life multidimensional polygons Kathara grid In 3 dimensional vector space, Outer Creation is comprised of infinite outer fractal expansions of Metatron’s Cube deriving from The Flower of Life as depicted in 2D by figure H. Each outer fractal expansion of the cube results in 6 adjacent cubes attached to each of the 6 faces of the original cube that form a cross along with an outer cube encapsulating the 7 inner cubes. The edges exhibited by the network of outer expansions of the cube that derive from the 3rd and 5th dimensional frequencies of Outer Creation form the grids in which the particles of Particum attach themselves to in groups existing at the same location that comprises each of the vertices of a polyhedron grid where the vector that exists between a pair of Particum across 2 adjacent vertices exhibits a magnetic field that allows for the effect of matter manifesting itself in a solid state. This grid known as a cubistic matrix encompasses the structural foundation behind Sacred Geometry.